


Mystery//BillDip

by Queenofmemes (orphan_account)



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Bills 23, But fuck that, F/F, Fluff, Human Bill Cipher, I'll beta read later, I'm Sorry, Idk maybe smut, It's not legal in the US, M/M, Pacifica is 18, Pines Twins are 17 and Pacifica is 18., Supernatural AF, Transgender Dipper, Weirdmaggedon got ended, probably not
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-09
Updated: 2015-12-21
Packaged: 2018-05-05 21:43:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5391461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Queenofmemes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just read it</p>
<p>I'm bad at summaries</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Three Years Into Weirdmaggedon~  
"This is it." Dipper muttered, looking at the monsters destroying the city "This is the end of the world." The teen stood up and entered Wendy's base. "We're going to die here, cooped up in a shitty base with Bodacious T and a cash register as a chair." Mabel said, "Why not now?" Dipper was in his room, seprate from Mabel as she pulled out the gun. The gunshot pulsed through the base "Mabel?" Dipper yelled, running into his sister's room. "Mabel!" He fell onto his knees "I'm sorry, Dipper." Wendy bursted into the room "What the fu-- OH MY GOD!" Blood was pooling at Mabel's temple as she relaxed onto the floor and her breathing stopped. "Mabel..." Dipper sobbed "Dude, I'm so sorry."   
"It's not your fault, Wendy." Dipper said, wiping away his tears "Let's just bury her, please." Dipper stood up and lifted his sister. He ordered Toby to get the shovel and walked to th place Stan and Soos were buried. They set Mabel down in the hole. Dipper took the knife Wendy handed him and carved his sister's name and her shooting star into the flat rock. Dipper screamed when the names formed into runes. "Hey, Pine Tree." Bill's voice said from behind him. Dipper spun around, instead of the triangle that tortured him, there was a dark-skinned man in a yellow tuxedo and blonde hair. He had a triangle peircing on his left ear and his hair covered his right eye. "Who's body did you steal, Cipher?"   
"Nobody's, this is my own vessel that I got from Satan himself." Bill laughed "Give it back!" Wendy yelled "Or I'll shoot!" Wendy aimed her crossbow at the demon "How rude, Red. I am a guest!" Bill smiled, his sharp fangs flashing for a second "I'll be back as a triangle later, Red, I just need to take Pine Tree for a while." Dipper's vision flashed blue before fading to a room. He was standing in the middle of a floor, a large golden bed to his right, a door to his left and another in front of him. He opened the door to his left, it led to a bathroom that could fit his old bedroom. It held a large shower and sink, amongst various other things. He left the bathroom and went to the other door, he opened it, being met with a dark hall. The teen slammed the door shut and went to the bed. He sat on the bed that seemed to engulf him. Dipper realized how tired he was after almost a year where ten minutes of sleep was an achevement, he started to doze off.   
Bill appeared in the room, his suit had changed into a yellow t-shirt and sweatpants. He saw Pine Tree, it was hard to imagine this boy had seen his sister die. His breathing was slow and his body was curled up into a ball. Bill tip-toed to the boy, careful not to wake up the teen. He placed a soft kiss on Dipper's forehead "I love you, Pine Tree, even if I don't act like it." The blonde said, knowing the teen wouldn't hear him, "I'm ending Weirdmageddon, for you."   
Bill used his magic to send all the creatures home, the sky turned back to a blue and the rip in the dimensions dissapeared. He fixed everything, he wished he could bring back the dead. At least one person, Mabel, but his powers weren't for that. Bill teleported Dipper to his home, Wendy to hers and Toby to his. Bill crawled into bed with Dipper, wrapping his arms around the boy. He could get used to this.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is kinda short, whoops!

Dipper woke up in his bed at the Mystery Shack. "Mabel, you're alive!" the brunette yelled, hopping up and wrapping his arms around his sister, who was pulling her shooting star sweater on. "What, Dipper? Did you have a bad dream or something?"   
Was Weirdmaggedon a dream? Dipper thought to himself "Uhm, maybe. I probably need to stop staying up." Mabel giggled and left the room. Dipper put on his orange shirt, he lost the vest and hat and his shorts grew into jeans. He got comfortable with his birthmark, but hesitated to let anyone see it, a lot of the time he trapped it under a beanie or a hoodie. He kept the torn blue sweatpants he had on and said "Bill?" The demon appeared, just like he had looked during Weirdmaggedon "What did you do, Cipher? Why does Mabel not remember Weirdmaggedon?" The demon floated a foot or two in the air and gave Dipper a toothy grin, the blondes fangs flashing white "It's simple, Weirdmaggedon never happened, I pushed it into your head to make it a hormone-induced nightmare."  
"Fuck you, Cipher!" Dipper yelled, kicking the demon, Bill winked "Maybe later, Pine Tree." Bill laughed and dissapeared. Dipper started walking down the stairs and into the living room. "Mabel, can I talk to you?" The pink-clad girl paused the show she was watching on Hulu, "Sure, bro-bro!"  
"I think I might have a crush on Bill." Mabel's smile turned into a look of surprise "Bill Cipher? The fucking Dorito that terrorized us since the first day we got here?"  
"Yeah... What should I do?" Dipper muttered, looking down. Mabel sighed, "Why do you like him?"  
"He has this human form, he has dark skin and these gold eyes and his hair is blonde but like fades to a brown-black and his voice it's not the same. It's deeper and hotter."   
"Dipper, you cannot like Bill! He's a demon! He'll kill you!" Mabel yelled before Bill appeared. "Hey, Shooting Star!"   
"Bill." Mabel acknowledged him "Pine Tree! I overheard that you like me!" Bill said, his yellow top flying up when he landed, a part of his stomach flashing to the boy. "Y-yeah... I guess."   
"I'm going to my room, Dipper. If anything happens, yell for me." Mabel said, going upstairs. "Can I- can I kiss you?" Dipper muttered. Bill pressed his lips to the teen's and rested his hands on the brunette's hips. Dipper got pulled closer to the demon. Dipper slid his hands under the older man's shirt and bit Bill's bottom lip. Bill pulled away, "Does this mean we're together now?"  
"Of course, Pine Tree."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I haven't edited this yet, so if y'all could comment any mistakes I made, I'll fix them.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trans!Dipper happened I'm sorry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! I finished this!

Dipper was at Bill's house in the mindscape. Bill was lying on Dipper's lap and reading a book. It was in a language Dipper didn't understand. "Pine Tree?" Bill said, setting the book on his chest. "Yes, Bill?"  
"How long do you think we'll be together?" Bill said, looking up at the teen's brown eyes "As long as I live, Bill." Dipper smiled at the demon "Am I your first, Bill?"  
"My first human. I've dated other demons before, but none of them were as special as you." Dipper ran a hand through Bill's hair. "Would we ever get married? Or have kids?"  
"I don't know, my love. I just want to focus on now." Dipper stood up and kissed Bill's forehead "Mabel's probably worried about how long I've been asleep, can you get me out, please?" Bill nodded and snapped his fingers. The mindscape melted away and Dipper sat up in his bed. Dipper stood up and took his shirt off, putting on a binder and pulling on a blue hoodie. The teen put a packer on, just one more year until he could get the surgery. He pulled on jeans and put on a grey beanie. He left the room he and Mabel had fought about when they were twelve. Ford stayed in the basement, closer to his lab. "Hey, Mabel." Dipper said "Hey, Bro-Bro!" Mabel said, cheerfully, "Paz is coming over today, for a sleep over! We'll keep it upstairs, we promise!"  
"Okay, Mabel, I swear, if you two come downstairs when Bill and I are down there, I'll take Pacifica's cat and put him in the cage with the Gemloblin."  
"You and Bill are together?" Mabel yelled "FORD!"  
"Fuck! Mabel, why! Ford'll-" Dipper got cut off by Ford saying, "Ford'll what, Dipper?"  
"Nothing, Grunkle Ford!"  
"Dipper's dating Bill!" Mabel sang "What! No, I'm not! Don't belive her! She's lying!"  
"Dipper, is he forcing you into anything?" Ford said, peering at Dipper through his glasses. "I'm not, Sixer!" Bill said from behind Ford, "My little Pine Tree was the one that told me!" Dipper nodded and wrapped one arm around Bill, who had teleported over to him. Bill smiled and said, "Don't worry, Sixer, I'll take care of him." Bill winked, not that anyone noticed. "If you hurt my brother, I'll break your face!" Mabel yelled at the demon. Bill laughed, "Shooting Star, you really underestimate me!" Bill groaned before saying, "Someone's calling me, I gotta go." Bill kissed Dipper's forehead and teleported away. "Dipper, is he?"  
"He's not, Ford! I actually like him!" Dipper said, going back to his room. Dipper grabbed his phone and earbuds and left the house. Dipper put the earbuds in his ears and played "Killer" by The Ready Set. Dipper sang along as he walked to the park that was hardly ever used. The swing set came into view for the teen. Dipper felt another person near him, but ignored it. He felt his earbuds get pulled out and hands covered his eyes, "Guess who?" Dipper moved the man's arm "Bill, I'm sorry about Ford. It's just, you did try to start the apocalypse and you almost killed him and-"  
"Stop guilt tripping me, Pine Tree, I don't care what Sixer says, I like you and some old man isn't going to change that." Bill lifted up the teen and levitated, "What the fuck? Bill, put me down!" Bill dropped the human, giggling a little, "Shit! I didn't mean it like that, you fucking worm!"  
"But you love me, Pine Tree!" Bill sang, helping the boy up. "I guess I'm this far in already, I kind of have to." Dipper said, "Fuck you!"  
"Make me," Dipper replied before blushing, "Please don't."  
"I won't." Bill promised, kissing the transgender boy's cheek "You're so handsome, Pine Tree."  
"Thanks, Bill." Dipper muttered, "Can we go home now?" Bill snapped his fingers and the two boys appeared in Dipper's room. "Dipper!" Stanley's voice yelped from one of Dipper's clothes drawers "STAN! WHAT THE FUCK!" Dipper yelled "I'm just looking for... not your credit card for another seinor citizen's ponytail kit."  
"Shoo, Stan!" Dipper yelled, swatting at the man with a pillow. Bill giggled once the man was out and kissed the teen. "I saw it coming, I just wanted him to get hit."  
"That's why I love you." Dipper giggled and kissed the man. Bill pulled Dippper closer by his hips. Dipper placed his hands on Bill's chest and pulled away, "I'm hungry."  
"Eat," Bill replied, "It's not as simple as that! I need to figure out WHAT I'm going to eat and WHERE I'm going to eat it!"  
"Get some cereal and eat it here." Bill said, smiling, "Fine." Dipper said walking out of the room. Bill went through Dipper's bedside tables. He found a few photos of random humans, a computer charger and an ATARI game. Dipper came in and saw the demon holding up the game. "An ATARI?"  
"Yeah, so?" Dipper said, "So, ATARI is dead!" Dipper giggled "I'm selling it to help pay for my surgery, don't worry, love." Bill put the game back and motioned for Dipper to sit down. "So, only one more year, huh?"


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tattoos, Runes and kissing, oh my!~

"Bill! Give it back!" Mabel yelled at the demon, who was floating out of reach in his triangle form. The demon had stolen Mabel's iPhone and was gong through her messages with Pacifica. "Damn, Shooting Star, that's some kinky shit. 'Maybe you can tie me down, winky face.'" The demon laughed as the teenager blushed furiously. Dipper walked into the house and Bill's human form came back. "Hey, Pine Tree!" The demon said "Oh, my gods! Listen to this, 'Would you get that gag? Seductive-Face Emoji.' Your sister is better at sex than, uhh, what's-his-name, the porn star."   
"I-I don't know, Bill." Dipper was blushing "Bill, give her back her phone." Bill sighed and gave the girl back her phone. Mabel ran into her room, "Bill, you DO know that stealing my sister's phone is not the way to get my family to like you, right?"  
"I didn't steal it! I borrowed it without her permission!" Bill put his hands on his hips "And anyways, community property."  
"Don't bring law into this, Cipher!" Dipper playfully pulled Bill down on top of him. Bill laughed, "Hey, I have a surprise for you, love." Bill said, pulling the teen up and into his room. "I found a rune that, when tattooed onto a person, will change their anatomy and horomones to the oppisite gender's."  
"I'm not 18, yet, I can't get a tattoo." Dipper said. Bill snapped his fingers and he looked exactly like Grunkle Ford, "Sixer is your legal guardan, yeah?" Ford's voice said "Yeah, but this is kind of creepy, Bill, and do you even KNOW how to forge Grunkle Ford's signature?"  
"Yeah, it's just 'F' and a scribble, with a dot." Dipper caved, "Okay, let's go to the tattoo parlor." Dipper drove, "What about my name being changed by law?"  
"Magic," Bill-in-Ford's-Body said, his eye's flashing blue, "Okay." Dipper parked the car and got out. Bill snappped his fingers, and his human form appeared, "I'm an idiot! I can brain wash them!" the demon said, and all of the people in the parlor looked up with the whites of their eyes tinted a blue. The two walked in, "Can I get a tattoo, please?"  
A couple minutes later, and the tatto was done. Bill gave the lady a ten dollar bill and left, with Dipper. "Are you okay to drive, love?"   
"I'm fine." Dipper muttered, getting in the car, "When does it start working?" Bill pulled out a book in a language that was obviously demonic. "It says that the next time you wake up, you'll have a dick."   
"Okay, " Dipper pulled out of the shop and they were soon on a trail to the Shack. Dipper stopped abruptly, the demon screamed a little, "WHAT WASTHAT?!'"  
"MY PARENTS ARE GOING TO KILL ME!" Dipper yelled back, equally loud "fuckfuckfuckfuckfuck!"   
"Dipper, I can make your tattoo invisble, only you and I will be able to see it, okay?"  
"O-Okay," Dipper said, "Let's get home now, love." Dipper nodded and stepped on the gas pedal. "I'm sorry I let you get the tattoo, I forget human laws sometimes. I just wanted you to be happy." Dipper parked the car in the Shack's parking lot. "It's fine, babe, I know that I mean a lot to you, even if I still have the scars from when you took my body to the Sock Opera."  
"And I'll kiss every one of them." Bill said, grabbing the boy's arm and looking for the scars, kissing them once he saw them. "And when you decided to take my body and put a scar on my stomach when you tried to 'catch me' before I fell down the stairs and a peice of wood hit an artery and I was in the hospital for almost two weeks." Bill lifted Dipper's shirt and traced the scar with his fingertip, "I didn't realize how bad it was, love." Bill kissed it, "And that other time when-" Bill pressed a finger to the brunette's lips "You seem to enjoy kisses, I'll be sure to give you more than enough." Bill removed his finger and replaced it with his lips. Bill pulled away and smiled at the boy, before getting out of the car. Dipper stepped out and followed Bill into his room. Bill shut the door, "I'm going to kiss every inch of your skin, love." Dipper shrugged off his shirt and pulled his binder up over his head and onto the floor. His breasts weren't that big, as he started testosterone when he was 14. Bill let Dipper lay down before he sat on the younger boy's lap, leaning down to kiss in the middle of his chest. The blonde trailed light kisses up the boy's collar and along his jaw. "B-Bill!" Dipper gasped as the man nipped lightly at Dipper's pulse, "Do you want me to stop?"   
"No, it's fine, just unexpected, that's all." Dipper said. Bill nodded and kissed the boy again, almost teasingly before haphazardly placing kisses on the boy's face. Between every kiss was an 'I love you' or a quick breath. "Why'd you start this?"   
"Your binder was too tight and I knew that you wouldn't take it off unless I came in. You'll get hurt with that and anyways, we'll be donating it tomorrow." Bill nuzzled Dipper's neck and rolled onto the younger's side. "Are you alright?"  
"Yes, babe." Dipper replied, he pulled on one of Bill's hoodies that he had stolen already. "That's my hoodie!"   
"You left it in my room yesterday, so I stole it." Bill rolled his eyes, "Fine, jerk."   
Dipper giggled and pressed his lips against Bill's. "I love you."


	5. a/n

Hey guys, gals, nonbinary pals,  
I'm not going to post anymore if you guys don't comment, it feels like I'm writing to a brick wall and that's not a good feeling. If you do comment, please know that I do take feedback and suggestions. I like writing for myself, but getting reads and positive feedback is great when don't like it.   
Goodbye, Sam.

P.S. I'm going by Sam now~!


	6. Goodbye, Fanfic.

Goodbye, fanfic  
We've had a lovely run  
Too bad you kind of sucked  
This was a bad idea  
Orphan the work  
Queenofmemes


End file.
